10 steps to Halcyon Days
by Mari-chan.7
Summary: Paso a paso, poco a poco, uno llega lejos.


**Hola IchiHime fansitos! SOMOS CANON, VAMO A FESTEJAR!**

 **Después** **de tantos años y nuestro pairing se hace oficial, no puedo estar más feliz e inspirada por mi preciosa amiga Kurosaki Orihime y sus bellisimas historias decidí volver con una historia que llenará todo ese vacío que dejo en mi ese time skip de 10 años.**

 **Espero lo disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer: Kubo-sensei es el dueño de todo lo que a Bleach se refiere.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

Un poco más de un mes tuvo que pasar para que pudieran volver a casa, las heridas de Renji, Ichigo e Ishida fueron las que más tardaron en sanar, pero Orihime se las había apañado para lograrlo, aunque le costó permanecer una semana en total reposo para recuperar el reiatsu que había perdido curando a sus amigos.

Funerales, ceremonias, despedidas y un sinfín de agradecimientos tomaron lugar antes de que el grupo pudiera retomar sus vidas.

Una vez en Karakura, Rukia y Renji se despidieron con una sonrisa mientras el senkaimon en el sótano de Urahara se cerraba, aunque deseaban quedarse, ellos no pertenecían al mundo humano y la Sociedad de Almas necesitaba manos para reconstruir todo lo que se había perdido durante la guerra.

Ishida volvió con su padre a casa, mientras que Chad y Orihime se fueron juntos dejando a Ichigo, su padre y Urahara solos.

-Tus hermanas deben estar preocupadas—dijo Isshin, estaba exhausto, ya no tenía la fuerza de antes—Vamos que no quiero que tu madre se enfade conmigo por ser tan mal padre.

El ex-shinigami se despidió de Urahara con un simple gesto en la mano, Ichigo alzó los hombros con simpleza y le siguió sin chistar—Vuelvan pronto, Kurosaki-taichou, Kurosaki-san—se despidió Urahara cerrando las puertas de la tienda.

Sonrió satisfecho, al menos todos los sacrificios hasta ahora no habían sido en vano, pensó, el mundo le debía más a ese par de lo que les daba. Por fin había llegado la paz, cuanto duraría era un misterio, pero era momento de disfrutar un poco de este breve final feliz y eso le bastaba por ahora.

Mientras los dos Kurosaki caminaban a casa, Isshin pidió disculpas a Masaki y encendió un cigarrillo, el tabaco lo relajaba, y justo eso era lo que quería, tanta mierda había sucedido que necesitaba regalarse al menos eso.

-Tch… al menos pudiste esperar a estar en casa, viejo—le gruño Ichigo, Isshin sacudió la cabeza e ignoró por completo el comentario, una suave sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico, todo se sentía tan tranquilo que era extraño, el peso en sus hombres que cargó durante tantos años parecía haberse esfumado.

Suspiró mirando al cielo, el atardecer, era la primera vez que lo contemplaba sin tener alguna preocupación en su interior, era la primera vez que se sentía pleno, se sentía en paz.

Al llegar a casa Yuzu y Karin los recibieron llorando, aunque la última soltó unas cuantas patadas a su hermano y su padre, después se unió al cursi abrazo familiar que todos compartieron. Cenaron, oraron y se relajaron en familia hasta que el sueño los venció, al menos a su padre y las gemelas, porque Ichigo permanecía despierto, mirando el techo sin nada en particular pasándole por la mente.

Al fin estaba en el lugar dónde pertenecía, al fin estaba en casa, todo volvería a la normalidad y esta vez, a diferencia de aquella época en la que perdió sus poderes, esta vez ansiaba esa normalidad.

Poco tiempo paso luego de su regreso cuando Tatsuki, Keigo y Mizuiro exigieron saber que había sucedido durante todo ese tiempo en el que se ausentaron, Ichigo no entro en muchos detalles, aunque Orihime se encargó de llenar los huecos que el pelinaranja dejaba a su paso sin rayar en lo fantasioso, a lo que Chad y Uryuu apoyaban moviendo la cabeza una que otra vez.

* * *

Regresaron a clases y con ayuda de sus amigos se pusieron al corriente evitando que Ochi-sensei les lanzará gises o les dejará tarea extra, la realidad es que Orihime e Ishida no necesitaron de mucho apoyo siendo los favoritos de la profesora, pero Ichigo y Chad sí que tuvieron problemas para alzar su promedio a algo que el sistema educativo japonés considerara mínimamente honorable.

Algunas cosas permanecían igual mientras que otras, de forma muy lenta y sigilosa, cambiaban dentro de las vidas de los chicos. Ya estaban en su último año de preparatoria, los exámenes de admisión para las universidades se acercaban y la presión de decidir qué era lo que deseaban hacer de su futuro era inminente, pero nada comparado con la presión de salvar millones de vidas por lo que los cuatro ya-no-adolescentes-pero-tampoco-adultos podría lidiar con eso sin problema.

La primavera llego de nuevo y en una de esas sesiones estudio que tanto adoraban los estudiantes, porque hacían todo menos estudiar, Ichigo se relajaba admirando el cielo desde el techo de la escuela mientras que Ishida tejía una bufanda y Chad se concentraban leyendo uno de sus mangas a lado de Mizuiro que se concentraba escuchando música, en ese momento fue que el pelinaranja sintió que nada podía ser mejor, hasta que Keigo entro corriendo como un marica, pidiendo ayuda y detrás de él entro Tatsuki hecha una furia, interrumpiendo su paz.

-ICHIIIIGOOOOO—gritó Keigo desesperado mientras Tatsuki lo acorralaba en una esquina—AYUDAMEEEE… ARISAWA ESTA LOCA—esto solo consiguió que Tatsuki lo tomará por el cuello de la camisa, de inmediato Ichigo se acercó a ellos, no por ayudar a Keigo, sino porque le daba curiosidad saber que había pasado.

Orihime llego al poco tiempo después, sonrojada por el esfuerzo que implico subir 3 pisos—Yo, Inoue—la saludo Ichigo, la chica sonrió preocupada y se apresuró hasta donde Tatsuki abrazándola por la cintura—Mo… Tatsuki-chan, vamos no le hagas nada a Asano-kun.

-Suéltame Orihime, este idiota merece morir—gruño la chica mirando con rabia a Keigo, Ichigo tomo el brazo de Tatsuki—¿Qué hizo ahora? —suspiro Ichigo.

La chica aflojo su agarre del cuello de Asano—Pues que este idiota ha intentado tomarme una foto para dársela a uno de nuestros Kohai—Ishida dejo de tejer, Sado dejo de leer, Mizuiro se quitó los audífonos, Ichigo se quedó sin palabras y Orihime se aferró más a Tatsuki y el tiempo se detuvo.

No sabían si el hecho de que Asano hubiera intentado tomarle una foto a Tatsuki era tan raro como saber que había por ahí un chico que posiblemente estuviera enamorado de la chica más ruda y aterradoramente fuerte de, tal vez, todo Japón.

-Pero no lo ha hecho, vamos Tatsuki-chan cálmate un poco—le suplicó Orihime distrayéndola lo suficiente para que Asano lograra liberarse— ¡Orihime! —gruño la chica—Se ha escapado por tu culpa, suéltame ya—dijo separándose de Inoue, en seguida corrió hacia Asano que huía despavorido por las escaleras, una vez fuera de su vista todos los presentes menos Orihime se echaron a reír.

-Mo… chicos, esto es serio—les regaño la chica—Si lo atrapa seguro lo mata, está furiosa.

-Tranquila Inoue, hierba mala nunca muere, Asano estará bien—la tranquilizó Ichigo poniendo una mano sobre el pequeño hombro de la chica, Orihime soltó una risita-¿De qué te ríes? —le preguntó Ichigo.

-Nada, es solo que Kurosaki-kun se ha escuchado como todo un adulto diciendo eso—se explicó con calma la chica, Ichigo frunció el ceño sintiéndose ridículo—No te preocupes—le dijo la chica en cuanto notó la expresión en su rostro—A Kurosaki-kun le va bien escucharse como adulto—la chica soltó unas risitas más y salió en búsqueda de Tatsuki preparándose para sanar las posibles heridas que Keigo tendría.

Ichigo se quedó mirando a la nada...

Mi corazón, pensó, esta como loco ¿huh?


End file.
